Master x Slave
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: "Nnghh, aaahh! Ahh! Ride me! Fuck me! Harder, Lu– Aaahh!" / "Do you love me…?" / "You're just my slave. But.. I really love you, Hunnie.." HANHUN!BDSM, Hard NC, little fluff, etc.


**Master x Slave**

**Xi Luhan x Oh Sehun**

**BDSM / Hard NC/ Sex Toys**

**Romance / etc**

**.**

**Do not plagiarize and arbitrarily change! I hate it.. Take with credit, okay? :)**

**Bash and flame are accepted. But don't bash the cast!**

**.**

**Akita Fisayu.**

**.**

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

"_Nnghh, aaahh! Ahh! Ride me! Fuck me! Harder, Lu– Aaahh!" / "Do you love me…?" / "You're just my slave. But.. I really love you, Hunnie.."_

*-0-0-0-0-0-0-*

.

.

.

.

Tubuh telanjang penuh keringat itu menggeliat ke sana ke mari. Meliuk-liuk dengan erotis, bergerak seolah mencumbu sebatang tiang besi kokoh. Terkadang menjilatnya, ataupun menggesekkan pantatnya di sana.

"Aaah~ Aaahh~!" suara _husky_ itu mendesah, merintih.. Membangkitkan_ libido _siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sementara beberapa meter dari namja yang sedang menari _striptease_, ada sebuah sofa merah marun yang diduduki seorang namja _baby face_ yang _topless _dan hanya mengenakan celana jins biru dongker. Wajah namja itu datar, seolah tak berminat dengan tontonan _hot _di depannya.

Namja _fair skin_ yang asyik menari _striptease_ –Sehun– tak kehilangan akal untuk menarik perhatian namja itu.

Perlahan ia menungging –dengan pantat menghadap ke arah namja _baby face_– memainkan jari di _manhole_-nya yang merah berkedut-kedut, dan sesekali menusukkan telunjuknya ke dalam. Membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

"Arrh~ _Pleaasee_, Luuh… _Touch me_.. Ngghhh~" desahnya.

Luhan, namja _baby face_, beranjak berdiri. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ruangan di mana ia terjebak berdua dengan Sehun itu berdinding cermin. Jadi, semua kegiatan mereka akan terpantulkan di kaca.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan Sehun 'dinaikinya' dengan menghadap cermin. Ia bisa menikmati wajah erotis Sehun tanpa perlu susah payah membungkuk. _And yeah, it's make him turn on already~_

"_Come, my slave_." Perintah Luhan, setelah melepaskan celana jinsnya. Dan Sehun langsung menurut.

Luhan segera meraup bibir seksi Sehun, sedangkan tangannya meremas dan memijat junior Sehun yang tegak berdiri. Sehun mengerang.

"_Lick_!" dengan paksa, Sehun melepaskan ciuman Luhan dan membawa mulut namja itu ke juniornya. Tak sabar ingin menikmati _blow job _Luhan.

Luhan tak keberatan. Mulutnya segera menghisap junior Sehun, menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di kepala juniornya. Tangannya ikut memanjakan _twinsball _Sehun, kadang meremas pantat sintal _slave_-nya itu.

"Oooh! Aaahh~!"

"Eerrmhh..~ Nnggghh.."

Tangan Sehun meremas rambut Luhan. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kuat saat Luhan menggigit atau menghisap kuat-kuat juniornya.

Selama beberapa menit, Luhan memberi _service _lalu memerintah (lagi). "Menungging, _bitch_."

Sehun berbalik tengkurap, segera menekuk lututnya, pantatnya diangkat dan digesek-gesekkan di junior Luhan. "_Fuck me, _Lu..~ Aku ingin kau menaikiku, mencumbuku, menusuk-nusukkan juniormu di lubangku ini.. Hhh~ " _dirty talk _yang benar-benar membuat terangsang.

"_Not so fast_.." seringai Luhan. Tangannya meremas dan membuka bongkahan pantat Sehun, menemukan _manhole _merah merona yang berkedut-kedut. Luhan menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilat-jilatnya, membasahi _manhole _Sehun.

"AAHH~! Luluuh…" teriak Sehun, ketika Luhan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam _manhole _dan memainkannya. Membasahi _manhole _itu dengan _saliva_-nya, untuk persiapan nanti.

Tangan Luhan beralih ke dada Sehun, ia memelintir _nipple _pink itu. Menariknya dan memencetnya, menyebabkan Sehun menjerit.

"Nah, Hun, berbaliklah."

Pasrah, Sehun berbalik, berbaring di lantai sambil menatap Luhan dengan mimik muka layaknya Kitty yang lucu dan menggoda.

Luhan menyodorkan juniornya di depan bibir Sehun. "Hisap!"

Sehun meraih junior Luhan dan mengemutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, terkadang menggigit kecil junior Luhan. Menghisapnya lihai.

Sementara Luhan yang duduk di atas dada Sehun menyeringai, diam-diam ia meraih sesuatu. Dan memasangkannya dengan hati-hati di junior Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sehun yang sibuk mengemut juniornya.

"Akh!" Sehun tersentak, merasakan sesuatu menjepit juniornya.

Luhan bergerak cepat. Dikeluarkannya juniornya dari dalam mulut hangat Sehun dan dicumbunya bibir merah itu. Ia melumat bibir Sehun, menggigitnya hingga berdarah –membuat Sehun lagi-lagi memekik– lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam gua hangat itu.

"Nggh! Ahh~ Mmnhhh.. Luuh.. Ooh.."

"Hnghhh.. Mmhhh.."

Luhan turun ke leher Sehun dan menjilat leher putih itu. Memberi banyak _kissmark. _Sehun sendiri tidak lagi memikirkan benda apa yang terpasang di juniornya dan meremas rambut Luhan, begitu bergairah.

"Ooh.. Luuu~"

Luhan menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya, 'ini baru permulaan, Hun.' Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan bangkit berdiri. Berjalan ke salah satu cermin yang lebih gelap, mendorongnya sedikit dan terlihatlah lemari kecil dengan berbagai _sex toys _di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin yang mana, Hunnie…?" desah Luhan.

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya, ia buru-buru bangkit, tapi Luhan dengan cepat memencet tombol di remote kecil. Menyebabkan Sehun terbaring kembali di lantai dengan tangan terentang, karena ada gelang besi yang muncul dari lantai dan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Begitu pula kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Luhan tersenyum, mengambil _vibrator _berukuran sedang berwarna merah. Lalu melenggang ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya pasrah.

"Aaah~ Luu~ Aku lebih suka juniormu~ Aku ingin juniormu yang menumbuk, memenuhi, dan dibungkus erat lubangku~" erang Sehun.

Luhan bersiul mendengar _dirty talk _Sehun. Ia makin bernafsu melihat Sehun yang pasrah dan kakinya yang mengangkang lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan _manhole _pink yang berkedut-kedut menggoda. Diciumnya _manhole _Sehun sebelum dilesakkannya _vibrator _itu ke dalamnya.

SLEPP!

"AAAKH!" teriak Sehun, ia segera merasakan lubang pantatnya membungkus _vibrator _itu ketat.

"_Relax, just enjoy and scream out, slut_." Kekeh Luhan, ia menjambak rambut Sehun dan segera menciumnya ganas, sementara tangannya menekan remote pengatur getaran _vibrator_.

"Enngghh~! Aaaahhh!" Sehun melepaskan ciuman Luhan begitu _vibrator _bergetar di dalam _manhole_-nya. Ia menggeliat liar, tetapi tangan dan kakinya yang terikat menyiksanya.

"Ooh, haaahh…~" tubuh _naked _Sehun benar-benar menggoda bagi Luhan, apalagi saat namja tinggi itu meliukkan tubuhnya seperti itu. "L, Luu.. Kau.. Memasang _cock ring_.." bahkan suara berat itu tetap saja terdengar seksi meski berbicara dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Luhan tak mampu menghentikan seringainya, dinaikannya frekuensi getaran _vibrator_. Menyaksikan Sehun yang tampak tersiksa sekaligus menikmati _orgasme _keringnya.

Pertunjukan utama akan segera dimulai.

-0-

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri tegak, menatap puas pada '_master piece_'nya.

Sehun yang pingsan terikat di dinding dengan posisi sama di ruangan cermin tadi. Tangan terentang dan kaki mengangkang lebar. Bibirnya terbuka lebar karena _gag ball _berwarna hitam memenuhi rongga mulutnya, matanya tertutup oleh kain tebal hitam, _cock ring _masih terpasang di juniornya, dan _dildo _besar berwarna tan bersarang di _manhole_-nya.

Luhan mendekat, tangannya meraih kepala Sehun dan melumat bibir atas Sehun. Menggigit-gigit bibir Sehun yang bengkak karena dicumbu sedari tadi.

"E, eenggh.."

Sehun menggeliat. Terbangun. Namun percuma, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya disumpal _gag ball_.

"Bangun juga, Hun." Bisik Luhan, mulutnya mengerjai cuping telinga Sehun.

Kemudian namja imut itu berbalik, menuju sofa single yang menghadap Sehun. Duduk nyaman seraya mengaktifkan mode getar _dildo_.

"Ngghh! Eeeemmhh..~ Nnnhhh.." desah Sehun. _Dildo _berukuran besar itu bergetar liar di _manhole_-nya, membuat Sehun meringis sakit.

_Sex toys _berbentuk junior itu bergerak-gerak ganas, seakan mengaduk-aduk _manhole _Sehun yang membungkusnya erat. Lama kelamaan Sehun menggerakkan pantatnya, menikmati sodokan _dildo _di dalam lubang surganya.

"Uurmmh.. Nnggh.. Ngghh~ Heengghh.."

"Oh! Aku lupa memasang ini~" Luhan beranjak dengan seutas tali tipis panjang di tangannya. Di kedua ujung sisi tali itu ada penjepit mini. Didekatinya Sehun yang terperangkap di dinding.

Luhan lalu mengulum _nipple _kiri Sehun, dia menggigitnya keras-keras hingga Sehun menjerit "URMHH!". Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, dia ikut menyedot _nipple _kanan Sehun layaknya bayi yang menyusu dan menggigitnya. Rasa asin darah sempat dicecap lidah Luhan.

"Eeemmhh! Nnghh.. Eeernnh.." Sehun bisa tidak menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberontak ketika Luhan memasang kedua penjepit tali di _nipple_-nya. Luhan pun merespon dengan meremas juniornya kuat-kuat.

"NNHH!"

"Aku suka mendengar jeritan dan desahanmu." Luhan menyeringai. "Sayangnya aku lebih suka ketidak berdayaanmu pada _sex toys_ yang aku pakaikan kepadamu, _bitch_."

Tanpa sadar Sehun malah terangsang dengan _dirty talk _Luhan. Ia membusungkan badannya ke depan sehingga juniornya yang tertutup _cock ring _menyentuh perut rata Luhan.

"Apa? Kau mau _orgasme_…" Luhan menunduk dan menjilat junior Sehun. ".. Kering?"

"Mmhh! Uurrmmhh..~" Sehun mendongak, keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya. Ia tahu Luhan adalah masokis akut, begitu pula dirinya sendiri. Jadi siksaan seperti ini bahkan belum termasuk kategori medium.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengejang, kepalanya menabrak dinding dan tanpa sadar digigitnya _gag ball _hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak. Ia merasakan sengatan listrik pada _nipple_-nya. "HENNGGHHH!"

Luhan tersenyum sadis. Ia memberi sengatan listrik melalui penjepit di _nipple _Sehun, puas melihat tonjolan pink itu mulai berdarah. Dijilatnya _saliva_ Sehun yang menetes dari mulut. "Oh~ _How slutty you are_~"

Sehun terengah-engah. Tapi tak bisa dimungkiri, ia juga sedikit menikmati sengatan tadi.

Luhan mengecup dan menandai leher Sehun dengan _kissmark _ungu sambil tangannya menyelinap ke bawah dan meremas pantat kenyal _slave_-nya. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sehun terdorong maju, juniornya menekan selangkangan Luhan.

"Mmnnhh~" keduanya mendesah. Luhan lalu berjongkok, lidahnya bermain-main di pusar Sehun, sedangkan matanya melirik junior Sehun yang perlahan membiru gelap. Seringainya tak bisa ditahan, Sehun pasti sudah berulang kali menahan sakit karena _orgasme_-nya yang tertahan.

"Enngh! Hnnhh… Mmmhh~!"

Bosan, Luhan melepas _gag ball _dan kain penutup mata Sehun.

Mata coklat Sehun langsung mengerjap, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyerbu penglihatannya. Sementara mulutnya masih teraa sakit bila digerakkan sedikit saja.

"L-Luluuu..~ Haahh.."

Tapi Luhan menghilang.

"Lu… Han?"

Dan Luhan kembali dengan sebuah _vibrator _di tangan. Sehun melotot. Jangan bilang Luhan akan–

"AAARRRGHH!"

Sehun menjerit ketika Luhan melesakkan _vibrator _yang bergetar maksimal itu ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Mendorong _dildo _yang masih bergerak-gerak di sana.

"Uuughh.." air mata mengintip di pelupuk mata Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan _manhole_-nya penuh dan cairan kental mengalir di kakinya. Itu darah.

"Kau berdarah, Sehunnie." Ucapan iba yang diikuti _smirk _masokis Luhan membuat Sehun sangsi apakah _master_-nya itu benar-benar iba padanya.

"Tenang, _slut_. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menusuk _prostat_-mu" ujar Luhan nakal seraya melenggang ke sofa dan duduk. Menikmati pemandangan di mana Sehun menggeliat liar dengan junior yang mengacung tegak, _nipple _berdarah, wajah erotis, dan darah yang masih mengalir di kaki.

Benar saja, Sehun membelalak saat kedua _sex toys _di dalam lubangnya menusuk _prostat_-nya dengan tepat dan keras. Mengantarkannya ke puncak surga kenikmatan seks.

"OOH~! Haaah, haaahh~" erang Sehun. Ia pusing dengan kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang melandanya sekaligus.

Luhan terkekeh. Memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil melalui remote, membuat Sehun makin menggelinjang hebat.

"Aaah! Luhaan..! Haah~! Eeenghh!" Rona merah di wajah Sehun semakin pekat. Sambil terus mendesah, ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memelas. "_Masteerr.. Pleaasee.. _Hhh..."

"Apa?"

"Lepas.. Hh, kan, _cock ring _sialan.. Eermmh! Iniih.." pinta Sehun. Jujur saja, siapapun pasti tak akan senang bila kenikmatan mereka tertahan, kan?

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan? Hm?" goda Luhan.

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. Ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya untuk Luhan, ia sudah rela lari dari orang tuanya demi Luhan! Apa yang kurang?!

"Nnhh.. Jangann.. Hhh, bercanda, Luu… AAAHH!" lagi-lagi Sehun menjerit, _dildo _dan _vibrator _itu sukses menghantam _sweat spot_-nya lagi. "LUHAN! Akh!"

Luhan menghela napas. Sehun sepertinya tidak akan kuat lagi jika harus mengalami _orgasme _kering berikutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cintamu, Hun.." Gumamnya, lirih.

"Luhan! _Pleasee_… Ukhh!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Ya ya.." Luhan menghampiri Sehun kemudian melepas _cock ring_,

CROOT!

dan Sehun menyemburkan spermanya saat itu juga. Sebagian tertampung dalam telapak tangan Luhan yang menekuk.

Luhan menjilat sperma Sehun yang mengalir dari celah-celah jarinya. "_Wanna try_?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Luhan menarik rambut Sehun dan menciumnya. Menyalurkan sperma di mulutnya agar Sehun merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasa 'benih'nya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, balas melumat bibir Luhan.

Mereka saling bergulat lidah. Luhan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di paha Sehun, membuat Sehun mendesah keenakan, dan meminta Luhan untuk segera 'menaiki'nya.

"_Fuck me_, Lu…" bisik Sehun di sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Hanya, lepaskan seluruh _sex toys _ini. Aku mau juniormu saja yang membuatku nikmat."

Luhan menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan bermain halus."

"Kau tidak pernah bermain halus." Balas Sehun, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha.. Oke, oke, _slut_." Luhan tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan tali dari _nipple_ Sehun, serta mengeluarkan _dildo _dan _vibrator _dari _manhole_ Sehun.

"Aaah~" Sehun lega ketika semua _sex toys _itu dilepas dari tubuhnya. Darah masih mengucur dari _manhole_-nya.

Luhan menekan tombol remote gelang besi dan langsung menangkap tubuh Sehun yang terjatuh begitu gelang besi yang menahan tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dinding.

"Aku mau kau yang di atas." Seringai Luhan. "Kau yang 'mengendarai'ku."

"Apa?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bergeraklah, Hunnie. Buat aku terangsang." Luhan duduk di sofa, dan Sehun langsung memahami maksudnya.

"_I'm your slave, master_…" gumam Sehun menggoda saat ia mengangkang di depan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"_Fast, and hard_." Desis Luhan dengan suara berat.

"_As your wish_." Sehun memosisikan lubang pantatnya di atas junior Luhan yang tegak dan panjang, kemudian langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Luhan sehingga junior Luhan menembus dan menghantam _prostat_-nya dengan cepat dan keras. "AAAHHH!"

"Aaaahh!" Luhan ikut menggeram nikmat saat juniornya memasuki lubang hangat Sehun. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan _manhole _sempit Sehun yang berkedut-kedut membungkus juniornya ketat. "_Damn_!_ So tight_! _Move, bitch_!"

Sehun menurut. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat junior Luhan berulang kali menggesek _manhole_-nya dan menumbuk keras _prostat_-nya.

"Aaah, aaaah, aaahhh! Aaaaahh~"

Luhan memegang pinggul Sehun. Dinaikkannya pantatnya saat Sehun menerjunkan tubuhnya dan ditariknya ke bawah lagi saat Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas. Dan itu menyebabkan hantaman junior Luhan di _prostat _Sehun semakin keras dan cepat.

Sehun mengerang keenakan. Bahkan ia tak peduli pada darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari lubang pantatnya. Namja itu juga menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan seksi, terkadang menekan dada Luhan dengan dadanya sendiri.

"_Naughty boy_…" Luhan meremas junior Sehun, yang disambut pekikan nikmat dari _slave_-nya.

"L, Luluuuhh.. Aku.. Akaan…" napas Sehun tersengal. Luhan menyeringai, gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan beringas.

Luhan juga merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut, jadi tepat sebelum keduanya sama-sama menembakkan sperma, Sehun membenamkan pantatnya dalam-dalam dan Luhan menghantam _prostat _Sehun keras-keras.

"LU, LUHAAN..!"

"SEHUUN..!"

Pungung mereka sama-sama melengkung membentuk busur. Keduanya meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat _orgasme_. Luhan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam _manhole _Sehun, sedangkan junior Sehun menembakkan sperma di perut dan dada Luhan.

"Aah, haah, hahh.." Sehun melemas. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Luhan, lelah.

Luhan hanya diam. Membiarkan Sehun beristirahat sejenak.

"Mau bermain lagi…?" bisik Sehun.

"Kali ini aku yang bergerak." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan berjalan ke balakang namja itu. "_Doggy style, slut_."

Sehun menungging dengan siku bertumpu di sofa. Pasrah.

Luhan menarik pinggang Sehun dan segera memasukkan juniornya ke dalam _manhole _di depannya. "Nngghh..!"

"Aaahh!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Nikmat.

Luhan segera 'memperkosa' _manhole _Sehun. Ia memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat, menggeram ketika lubang sempit itu memijat-mijat ketat kejantanannya. Sempit dan basah. Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Aah! Ahh! Aahh! _Thereehh.. Fasterrh.._! _Fuck me_! Oouhh..!" racau Sehun. Tanpa sadar ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, membuat sesi _in-out _itu terasa lebih panas.

"Aakkh.. _So tight.._!" erang Luhan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memegang pinggangnya dan menuntun kedua tangan halus itu untuk memanja _nipple_-nya. "Luuh~ _Fuck me, do it fast and harder… _Aaaahh~! _Moreee_!"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, ia menjilat cuping telinga dan pipi Sehun dari belakang. Sementara jari-jari tangannya memainkan _nipple _Sehun yang menegang. Memelintirnya, menariknya, mencubitnya, memencetnya.. Dan Luhan yakin dada Sehun sudah memerah. "_Damn, so tight and warm…_! Errrmhh…"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyambar bibir Luhan. Mereka berciuman panas sambil terus menggoyang pantat keduanya. Luhan menjilat _saliva _Sehun yang mengalir keluar dan kembali menghujamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Mmmhh! Eeenggghh..~"

Suara kecipak _saliva _terdengar begitu erotis. Luhan mempercepat gerakan _in-out_-nya dengan tangan yang beralih mengocok junior Sehun.

"Aaaahhh~! Uuurrmhh…" desah Sehun, tangannya menyakar-nyakar nikmat.

"Nnghhh… _I'm… COMING_! SEHUUNN!" teriak Luhan keras saat juniornya kembali memuntahkan sperma di dalam lubang Sehun.

"LUHAANN…~!" begitu pula Sehun, memuntahkan spermanya di lantai dan sofa.

Keduanya ambruk. Luhan menindih Sehun dan sama-sama bernapas berat. Tangannya melingkar di perut rata Sehun.

"Aku capeek, Luu~" rengek Sehun. Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidurlah."

"Peluk aku~" pinta Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bertengger di perutnya. Menyusupkan jari-jarinya di celah-celah jemari Luhan.

"Hmm.."

Luhan menciumi punggung Sehun yang mulus, sekaligus menina bobokan _slave_-nya itu agar tertidur.

Dengan mata perlahan memberat, Sehun berpikir. 'Apa kau hanya menyukai tubuhku, Lu..?'

Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terlelap, masih dengan Luhan yang mencium punggungnya dengan lembut.

-0-

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian :

Seoul University

"Hun! Sehun! Tunggu!"

Sehun yang mengenakan sweter _turtle neck _berwarna beige dan celana jins krem, menoleh. Kai, sahabatnya, terengah-engah menyusulnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun, datar.

Kai langsung merangkul Sehun yang segera memandang risih. Kai selalu berusaha melakukan _skinship _dengannya, walaupun ia sudah berulang kali menghindar atau menolak. Tapi tetap saja namja berkulit hitam di sampingnya itu keras kepala.

"Pulang bersama, yuk? Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku pulang bersamamu atau mengajakku bermain di rumahmu." Bujuk Kai.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Mustahil ia mengajak Kai ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya gedung (ya, rumah Luhan berbentuk gedung pencakar langit dengan tinggi 30 lantai). Bisa-bisa Luhan akan memutilasi dan menguliti Kai hidup-hidup!

"Aku–"

"Ayolah~ Aku ingin main. Sekali saja. Ya ya?" rayu Kai.

Sehun menggeleng, tegas. Ingin sekali rasanya melepaskan rangkulan Kai dan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Walaupun selanjutnya Sehun tidak akan tega... Karena Kai itu tetap sahabatnya.

"_Jeebaaal_…" Kai tidak menyerah, ia mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mengendus-endus leher Sehun. Padahal mereka berdua sudah berada di gerbang kampus.

"_Andwae_, Kai! Kau itu–"

DEG!

Sehun membeku. Wajahnya memucat. Di seberang mereka, ada Limousine putih yang terparkir. Walaupun semua kacanya gelap, Sehun tahu Luhan mengawasinya dengan tajam.

"A, aku.. Aku sudah dijemput Kai." Ucap Sehun kaku. Ia menghempaskan tangan Kai dan segera berlari. Tapi Kai menarik tangannya.

"Mana jemputanmu? Kau dijemput _Appa _atau _Eomma_? Atau mungkin saudaramu? Aku ingin berkenalan…"

"Kai! Ini serius! Cepat pergi.."

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Ani. _Kenapa kau mengusirku? Kau aneh, Hun. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, kan? Ayolah… Mana jawabanmu?"

Sehun panik. Pintu paling belakang Limousine terbuka dan Luhan yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan kalung rantai dan jins belel keluar. _Master _Sehun itu menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"_Annyeong_."

"_A, annyeong_." Balas Kai, bingung. Sementara Sehun menunduk, menghindari pandangan tajam Luhan.

"Apa ini saudaramu, Hun?" bisik Kai. Matanya berbinar melihat Luhan yang cantik, sekaligus tampan. Dan gaya berpakaian Luhan yang memberi kesan _bad boy_, semakin membuat Kai tertarik.

"Bu, bukan…" Sehun mencicit.

"Hei, Kim Jong In im–"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Luhan menyambar tangan Kai yang terulur ke arahnya dan memelintirnya ke belakang, disaksikan Sehun yang terkejut.

"AAARGHH!" Kai menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah dekati milikku, lagi." Tekan Luhan. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Kai yang membungkuk kesakitan, kemudian menendang tulang rusuknya. Kai terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ayo!"

Luhan menarik Sehun, mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihat kejadian itu berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik. Beberapa membantu dan menanyakan keadaan Kai.

Sehun tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang.

.

BRAAKK!

"Ukh!" desis Sehun. Sehabis mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga membentur pintu seberang, Luhan masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil mulai berjalan.

Grep!

Luhan menerjang Sehun dan menjambak rambut namja itu, meraup bibir merah Sehun lalu melumatnya ganas. Menggigitnya kasar sampai berdarah dan menyesap darah itu kuat-kuat. Sehun meremas bahu Luhan.

"Urrnghh.."

BUGH!

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya. Ia meninju perut Sehun dengan geram.

"AGHH!" teriak Sehun, kesakitan.

Begitu mulut Sehun terbuka, Luhan membenturkan kembali bibirnya dan menghujamkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun yang hangat. Keduanya bertarung lidah, saling melumat panas.

"Kenapa.. Kau bermesraan dengan pemuda itu, hah?!" geram Luhan.

"Aku tidak– AAAH! LUHAN!" Sehun mengerang saat Luhan meremas juniornya kuat-kuat.

"Panggil aku _master, bitch_!"

Luhan mengamuk. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun kemudian menghantamkan kepala Sehun ke kaca mobil berulang kali. Mengabaikan jeritan sakit dari bibir merah yang selalu menggodanya. "KAU MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU SEORANG, OH SE HOON!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut-denyut hebat, tangannya mencengkram tangan Luhan, berusaha menghentikan kegilaan namja imut itu. "_M, master_..!"

Luhan menghantamkan kepala Sehun keras-keras, membuat kaca mobilnya sedikit retak dan Sehun menjerit nyaring. Luhan yang gelap mata lalu merobek sweter Sehun dengan paksa.

_Nipple _pink Sehun langsung terpampang karena Sehun tidak memakai kaus dalam sama sekali. Luhan menyambar tonjolan menggoda itu dan menggigitnya.

"Emmmhh! Luuh..!" Sehun meremas rambut Luhan yang terus menggigit dan melumat putingnya. Jiwa masokisnya yang mulai bangkit membuatnya tidak menghiraukan perlakuan kasar Luhan. Ia malah semakin terangsang.

Ruangan Limousine itu luas karena Luhan hanya memberi satu sofa panjang dan kulkas kecil di pojok karena mereka juga biasa bercinta di dalam mobil. Jadi Luhan membawa Sehun ke tengah ruangan, sambil terus mencumbu _nipple _Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa pemilikmu, _slut_?" tanya Luhan dengan suara baritone. Nafasnya menderu di leher Sehun.

"Aah, hahh.. _Master.. I'm your slave… So, touch me_! Haah..~"

Luhan menyeringai. Ia meraih borgol yang selalu dibawanya kemudian menarik kedua tangan Sehun, dipasangkannya borgol itu dan dikaitkannya di pengait di lantai mobil. Sehun tak berdaya.

"Emmh…" Luhan menjilat ketiak Sehun yang mulus. Membuat Sehun terkikik geli. "Kau _slave _yang nakal.. Dengan apa aku harus menghukummu, eh?"

"_Fuck me… _Buat aku mengerang, menjerit dan mendesah di bawahmu, _master… _Aku ingin juniormu di dalam lubang sempitku ini…" Sehun mengeluarkan _dirty talk_-nya yang tak pernah gagal merangsang Luhan.

"Yah, tak akan semudah itu, Oh Se Hoon.." ucap Luhan, sinis.

Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Luhan membuka kaosnya sendiri dan melemparnya asal bersama kalung rantai yang dikenakannya. Luhan lalu menindih Sehun, menyodorkan _nipple_-nya di mulut Sehun.

"_You know your job, _Hun~"

Sehun mengerti. Dia melahap _nipple _Luhan dengan erotis, melumat dan menggigitnya kasar. Dikenyotnya puting merah kenyal itu.

"Oough! Aaaahh~!" desah Luhan. Ia meremas rambut Sehun dan semakin membenamkan kepala namja itu di dadanya.

Sehun makin semangat memanjakan _nipple _Luhan. Seandainya borgol sialan itu tidak menghalanginya, ia akan meremas dan memanjakan junior Luhan juga.

Selama beberapa menit, HanHun bergumul dengan posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya Luhan menarik dadanya dari mulut Sehun dan berdiri.

"Aah~" Sehun mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan merayu.

"Bersabarlah.." Luhan mengambil _vibrator _di atas kulkas. Namja itu benar-benar sembarangan dan cuek meletakkan barang-barangnya. Bahkan Sehun merona, membayangkan ada orang lain yang menumpang di mobil Luhan dan melihat berbagai macam _sex toys _yang tergeletak di mana-mana.

"_Master-aah..~_" rengek Sehun. Berusaha memberontak ketika Luhan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan menyingkirkan jinsnya.

Luhan tidak peduli. Ia langsung menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam _manhole _Sehun yang berkedut seksi. Membasahi bagian dalamnya dengan _saliva _untuk _penetrasi._

"Aaah! Oohhh…~ Enggh!" Sehun mengerang, kakinya mengais-ngais liar. Tangannya yang ditahan borgol ikut bergerak-gerak, meski besi itu menggesek kulit mulusnya hingga memerah.

"Mmh.." Luhan mengeluarkan lidahnya, _saliva_-nya membentang dari mulut _manhole _Sehun dan bibirnya. Dilesakkannya ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Sehun.

"AARGHH!" jerit Sehun.

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tiga jarinya, mengaduk-aduk _manhole _Sehun dan ikut mengerang saat lubang hangat itu menjepit jarinya ketat.

"_Shit_! Lubangmu selalu sempit, _slut_!"

"_M, master.. _Aaaah~!"

Sehun menegang, menatap aneh pada _vibrator _yang mulai bergetar. Luhan menggoda dengan menggesek-gesekkan _vibrator _itu di bibir lubang pantat Sehun.

"_Ready_." Luhan menyeringai, kemudian memasukkan _vibrator _itu dengan keras dan cepat, sehingga pergelangan tangannya ikut masuk.

"AAAAAKKHH!" Sehun membenturkan kepalanya di lantai mobil. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan panas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "LU! _You…_!"

"Apa?" mata Luhan berkilat tajam. Ia mendorong tangannya semakin masuk, membuat _vibrator _yang bergetar-getar itu menumbuk _prostat _Sehun.

"OUUGH!" Punggung Sehun melengkung, pandangan matanya mengabur merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang luar biasa. "Oohh.. Haahh, haahh.. _More_ hh.. _Moree_…!"

Luhan menarik tangannya ke luar–Sehun menjerit keras–lalu mencium Sehun kasar. Sambil menjambak rambut Sehun, Luhan mengigit dan melumat bibir Sehun hingga berdarah. "Eengghh! Ngghh…! Urrrmhh.."

"… Aah! _Fuck, fuck me_! _Fuck my bitchy hole_! _I'm your slut, master_!" seru Sehun di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau _vibrator _masih berada di _manhole_-nya. Ia mau junior Luhan yang berurat dan besar itu memasukinya!

Luhan segera melepas jins belelnya lalu menekan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Sehun. Juniornya menghimpit Junior Sehun yang mengeras.

"_Yes_! _You're mine_! _MY BITCHY SLAVE_!"

Dan dengan itu, Luhan menghujamkan juniornya. Menggerakkan pantatnya dengan liar, maju dan mundur. Mendorong _vibrator _yang bergetar menumbuk _prostat _Sehun berkali-kali.

Aroma _sex _yang kental semakin menggairahkan keduanya. Luhan mencubit dan memelintir _nipple _Sehun sementara juniornya menusuk-nusuk _manhole _Sehun.

"Aah! Aahh! Aahh!" keringat Sehun mengucur deras. Ia suka Luhan yang selalu mencumbunya kasar, selalu _making love _dengan liar dan membuatnya menjerit-jerit nikmat juga sakit. Ia suka Luhan yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan naluri _sex_-nya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"_Moree_! _Fasterr… _Aaahh! _Deeper_! _Harder, master_!" jerit Sehun. "AAARRGHH!"

Nafas HanHun memburu, keringat membasahi tubuh telanjang mereka. Tiba-tiba Luhan menggigit _nipple _Sehun keras-keras dan semakin membenamkan juniornya dalam-dalam di lubang Sehun.

"Akh! _COME…_!"

Luhan menyemburkan _sperma_-nya deras. Sampai-sampai ada yang mengalir keluar dari _manhole _Sehun.

"LU, LUHAAAN!"

Sehun ikut berteriak. Punggungnya melengkung membentuk busur dan matanya memutih, mengerang saat juniornya ikut menyemburkan _sperma _serta mencapai kenikmatan dunia yang tertinggi.

Luhan menindih Sehun. Kembali menyambar bibir Sehun dan melakukan _French kiss_.

"Aaah… Kau yang terbaik, Lu.." desah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum.

…

Sehun yang kelelahan langsung menegang saat merasakan junior Luhan kembali membesar di _manhole_-nya. _Shit_! Bahkan Luhan belum mengeluarkan _vibrator _dari dalam lubangnya! "_M, master_–"

"Sekali lagi, _bitch_."

Sehun melotot horror.

Mau tak mau ia kembali mendesah dan menjerit hebat saat Luhan terus 'menaiki'nya. Lecet akibat borgol di tangannya tak ia pedulikan.

_So hot_~

-0-

.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan badannya di samping Sehun yang terlelap. Diamatinya tubuh polos Sehun yang bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut tipis. Namja manis itu memiliki luka-luka akibat siksaan yang dilakukannya saat keduanya bercinta.

Luhan mendesah. Ia mengelus pipi Sehun yang kenyal.

"Nngh.." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat Luhan berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Lulu…" panggil Sehun, dipeluknya Luhan erat.

"Hm."

Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan memainkan _nipple _pink Luhan yang bertelanjang dada.

Luhan mendesah nikmat mendapat perlakuan itu. _Nipple_-nya mengeras saat Sehun terus-terusan memelintir, menekan, dan mencubit tonjolan itu.

"… _Do you love me_…?"

UHUK

Luhan tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tak terduga itu. Ia meraih dagu Sehun dan menatap mata coklat itu dalam-dalam. "Apa?"

"Apa kau.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Mencintaiku?"

"…" Luhan terdiam. Ia menarik tubuh Sehun hingga posisi mereka sejajar. Dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Luhan menciumi dan menggigit lembut leher Sehun.

"A, aah.. Luu.." desah Sehun.

"_You're just my slave. But.. I really love you, _Hunnie_.." _bisik Luhan.

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya, lagi-lagi mengerang ketika Luhan menggigit lehernya dan menciptakan _kissmark_. Mengklaimnya.

"AH! _Yes.. I love you too, Master…_"

-END-

**A/N : Akita kembali dengan fanfic baru~ :) ini ff rated M pertama yang dipublish.. Jadi mianhae kalau kurang hot atau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan, nee. Bash, flame, saran, dan kritik diterimaa, tapi jangan menyinggung-nyinggung castnya, ya... Jangan memplagiat atau mengambil fanfic ini tanpa izin. Gomawo. *Deep bow**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
